


Genesisshipping Drabble

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Happy things. Happy things. (Alternatively, Zarc can materialize his dragons outside of a duel and doesn't tell anyone but then Ray finds out and thinks it's adorable.) Inspired by DarkZorua100's fic of "Advantages of having a Broken AC".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkZorua100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/gifts).



It was the agonizing quarter of the year known as "summer", and the AC was broken, so Zarc and Ray had just laid on the floor of Ray's apartment for a good while, staring up at the ceiling and saying nothing. Zarc then heard the familiar voice of Clear Wing, cracking jokes about how all Zarc had to do was call him and while he couldn't fix the AC, he could do a much better job than that "hunk of junk", as Clear Wing called it. Zarc giggled to himself at Clear Wing's joke and Ray looked at him, laughing no doubt at something he had thought of. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of how Clear Wing would be extremely helpful right now." She couldn't help but smirk at that. It was well known to Ray by now that Zarc had his dragons on his mind constantly, always coming up with something about them that would relate to the situation, but she couldn't blame him when she did the same with her monsters.

When she returned from the bathroom, he had somehow manifested a chibi version of Odd-Eyes and it was now laying on his chest. Its head perked up when she walked in, and it trilled. Ray looked over at Zarc's face, noticing how his eyes were just filled with happiness. She wasn't going to question the mini-dragon, she had learned pretty quickly not to question things when it came to Zarc, but she still smiled at the sight. Then, he said, "Do you like him, Ray?"

"He's cute." The mini-dragon purred, no doubt thanking her for the compliment.

A few minutes later Leo had come in, staring incredulously at the chibi Odd-Eyes curled up on Zarc's chest, and said, "Zarc, what is that?"

"It's a mini Odd-Eyes."

"How...?"

"Shhh. Don't question it. It just is."

"...Where's Ray?"

"Asleep." He pointed towards the bed, where the soft sounds of sleep drifted across the room, and the source of said sounds was indeed Ray.

Leo fixed the AC, and all was well.


End file.
